You Promised
by LeYoYo
Summary: Happily married out of college, Beca and Jesse are living their dream life. But things start to get awry when Beca discovers Jesse's dirty secret and something that can tear her apart from everyone.
1. Forever

**A/N: Hello. LeYoYo's back (I never left). I was just doing nothing, when I remembered one of the Asian shows I used to watch with my mother. It was quite a heartbreaking movie, it had me in tears (I'm not that emotional). It was a tragedy, and this will be as well... I think. That depends on your reactions. If you want a happy story, tell me. if you want me to stick to the original storyline of the movie, also tell me. My only goal to make people cry (I'm good at that, especially when I use people as a punching bag). So go on, Jeca shippers.**

* * *

 _"Will you ever leave me?" Beca said quietly, her hands shaking._

 _"I never will," Jesse smiled, enveloping her numb hands in his._

 _Her eyes were grey with worry and insecurity, tears staining her eyes with sadness. Jesse leaned forward and pecked her lips slowly, allowing his emotions to melt into his kiss. Content with his sincerity, a small smile graced her lips._

 _"Promise?" her voice was still soft._

 _"I promise. I will never, ever leave you."_

 _Beca leaned into his chest, listening to the gentle and comforting thump of his heart. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung on, afraid to lose him. Brawny arms cocooned her into his embrace, and she could feel his tender lips on her head. A tiny droplet gradually made its way down her cheek, as she clamped her eyes shut, squeezing out the darkness of the night and the terrible childhood memories. She had Jesse, and that was all that mattered. But after graduation, that would all change. He would be off the New York, to fulfil his dream of becoming a movie scorer, and she would be travelling to LA, her childhood dream. She wanted to go to LA, but it felt wrong. Really wrong. Because Jesse wasn't there. Living without him would be a hellish nightmare. No Jesse would be like... death itself. Years ago, she'd brush off any guy without a second glance. But Jesse... she couldn't bear to be where he wasn't. He was her heart._

 _"Beca?"_

 _She looked up at her guardian angel._

 _"You know how graduation is in two weeks right?" a sly grin was dancing on his lips._

 _"Yeah, two more weeks before we say goodbye, right?" she rested her head on his chest once more._

 _"Do you know why I took you here?"_

 _Her eyes travelled over the landscape. She hadn't noticed where she was. Her gaze was only on Jesse the entire time. But this place... This was where she and Jesse would have their midnight escapades from campus. It had become a second home. The lake glimmered under the hazy moon, stars prancing across the water's surface._ _The grass swayed back and forth, in time with the gentle hum of the zephyr caressing her face. Crickets chirped their nightly lullabies and the trees rustled their magnificent plumage of leaves. This place was perfect in every way, but once they left Atlanta, she could only travel here in her dreams. But why had Jesse taken her here, specifically?_

 _"No..."_

 _Jesse gazed into her eyes with those two warm chocolate eyes, and took her hand in his. He took one step back and reached into his pocket. Beca could not fathom what he was doing, unless... Was he going to...?_

 _"For three years, I've had the utmost honour of being your amazingly loveable boyfriend. The year before that, I was chasing you from the very first moment I saw you. You could say I was madly involve with all your piercings and tattoos. Let's not forget that amazingly scary earspike of yours. And in the radio station, whenever Luke got too close to you, it made my blood boil with rage. I vowed to get the better of him, and here I am, with you, Beca, as my wonderful girlfriend. But that's not enough for me. No, it will never be enough."_

 _At this point, Beca was melting in the inside at the love Jesse had just confessed. The next part would be the inevitable. The inevitable four words would come. And it would be her decision._

 _"I know you are not the marrying type, but I just want to give it a shot with you. I don't care if you reject me, because I will always be by your side, in marriage or no marriage. Rebeca Lynn Mitchell, will you marry me?"_

 _He knelt down and brandished the tiny black jeweller's box Beca had to come to dread so many years before. But now, her heart thudded in ecstasy. The tiny black diamond winked at her, enticing her to say 'yes'. He had remembered. All those years ago, when she said she didn't want the typical elaborate gold ring. So he got something that reflected her character. Just perfect._

 _"Yes!" she squealed and leapt into his arms, as he slid the ring onto her finger._

 _She clung his in a suffocating embrace, but he seem didn't care, as he caught her lips in a long passionate kiss. She had her man, forever._

* * *

Beca gazed at the little black diamond embedded in the silver ring. The memory of his proposal from all those years ago was firmly implanted in the back of her mind. That wonderful day when they could truly become each other's. She remembered the following morning when they had announced their engagement, the excited squeals of the girls and the whoops of the boys. Then, graduation. She remembered the ceremony, as the she performed with the Barden Bellas for the last time and how she and Jesse christened the seats of the hall afterwards. She remembered how they had had an enormous argument about their future, and how Jesse was determined to follow her to LA, despite his previous dreams. She remembered Jesse in his incredibly handsome tuxedo, as he kissed her in the church to seal their marriage.

And here she was, three years later in her double story home, a white picket fence and Jesse.

Time had treated her well. She had become the big-time music producer of her dreams and Jesse was a successful movie scorer collaborating with Steven Spielberg. They still kept in touch with their friends, most of who had moved to LA as well. Chloe lived up to her dream of becoming a dance instructor with her husband Tom, Donald and Stacie had a prosperous underground club, 'Down Under' (courtesy Fat Amy) and Fat Amy and Bumper ran a modelling agency. Benji and Emily moved to New York, but visited LA annually to visit their friends. To be honest, Beca and Jesse were living the dream life, which everyone desired.

They rarely had any problems. Just a few quarrels here and there about minor things, such as the car or the toothbrush, but otherwise, life was running smoothly. Their work hours were usually the same, so they'd arrive home only minutes before or after the other. They never considered the possibility of a baby, as Beca said, 'don't want the aca-babies screaming songs out of my vagina, y'know?'. It only wasn't until recently that Jesse began acting quite distant, and Beca suspected it as something to do with that excessively flirty partner he had. Despite Jesse's multiple insistences that there was nothing going on, Beca still had her suspicions.

But it wasn't until one fateful day when Jesse forgot his lunch at home, that Beca had the shock of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger? It's short because I want to see what people think. When I finally get some reaction to it, I might make the chapters longer. I'm not counting on any reaction though. If you don't like it, treat it as a bed-time story.**

 **Happy reading/reviewing.**

 **Cheers,**

 **LeYoYo**


	2. Mistaken

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, I have _tried_ (Note: "tried", not definite yet folks) to reassemble the storyline to make it... happy. So, your thoughts and reviews will give this story its plot. **

* * *

With a quick peck on the cheek, Jesse adjusted his tie and walked out the front door, with that strange distant look in his eyes. Beca smiled sadly as he left, and resumed drying the dished from breakfast. He had been acting strangely for three months, and it was getting on her nerves. The familiar bubbly movie-fanatic Jesse had disappeared, only to be replaced by this cold-shouldered man. Sighing, she returned to clean out their bedroom, her mind throbbing with the endless possibilities for Jesse's peculiar behaviour.

Could it be that he had grown tired of her? At night, the cuddles normal couples shared had disappeared entirely, as Jesse would roll to his side of the bed, ignoring the bewildered look in Beca's eyes. The mornings were quiet, much like this one. There would be the awkward discussions about work, but it all seemed _too_ professional. Dinners weren't much better. Jesse's usually garrulous self was much more reserved, and the only sound she could hear was the quiet chewing of food.

Beca shuffled down the stairs, only to be disturbed by a series of coughs and splutters. She stumbled to the sink, gulping down a glass of water, hands gripping the metal tightly, panting. What was wrong with her? A bout of dizziness hit her as she staggered to the fridge, just to get some food to calm her stomach. As she opened it, she realised that Jesse had forgotten his sandwich at home. So, being a dutiful wife, she decided to drop it off at his workplace.

Her hands quivered on the wheel as she backed out of the driveway. Her vision was blurred, and her insides tumbled. She felt awful. He only worked ten blocks away, so the drive didn't take that long. Tottering into the building, Beca approached the receptionist, lunch in hand.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" the woman acknowledged her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, my husband left his lunch at home, can I give it to him?"

"What's his name?"

"J - Jesse Swanson."

"407."

"Thank you," Beca gave her a feeble nod, and walked as confidently as she could to the lift.

Inside, she collapsed against the railing. _Don't worry, Beca, it will be over soon..._ Beca consoled herself, clutching the sandwich. The lift lurched to a stop, and Beca exited towards his office. As she neared, she could hear strange moans coming from within the wooden doors. Beca pressed her ear curiously to Jesse's office and listened, eyes widening with realisation.

"I love you so much, Jesse."

"Kate - "

That was enough for Beca. No wonder he had been acting so oddly. He had been secretly snogging another woman behind her back. Stubborn tears clouded her eyes, refusing to fall. She had tried. _Tried._ Beca Mitchell never cried over anything. But she was Beca Swanson now. Beca Swanson the freakin' housewife, Beca Swanson the freakin' _wife_ of Jesse Swanson. Knowing how useless it was to cry, Beca decided the only place for her to go now was the sanctuary of her best friends' bar, 'Down Under'. Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey would think of something. They'd never let her down. Unlike _Jesse_. The name began to sound bitter on her tongue. She could taste the resentment and anger.

* * *

Beca scanned the bar, nothing much had changed. The velvet lined seats and ebony tables were there, the horny barmaids Stacie hired still worked there and her three best friends were in a corner, giggling and snorting. How carefree, Beca longed to have a life like theirs. She had been labeled as having the 'dream life', but now, it seemed quite hellish.

"Hey, Chloe, Sta - "

"BECA!" They screeched, piling on top of her.

"Um, hi..." her voice was muffled by the onslaught of hugs.

"We were worried our little tiger had disappeared!" Stacie winked at her.

"I... Yeah, life's been... eventful..." she bit her lip, her eyes cast downward.

"Well, Tom and I..." Chloe began to drone on about her wonderful life with Tom, and Beca smiled weakly as she listened. Suddenly, a wave of nausea overwhelmed her, and she bolted for the bathroom, hands clutched tightly around her mouth. Her friends stared after her, frozen with shock.

"What's gotten into her?"

Aubrey's mouth was a tight line, pressed together in deep thought.

"Oh my god!" Chloe gasped, eyes popping with excitement, "She's pregnant! Morning sickness!"

"Holy shit..." Stacie clapped her hand over her mouth, "I better check on her."

Aubrey gave her a tight nod, and the three of them sprinted to the bathroom, delighted at the thought of their friend having a baby.

* * *

Her head in her hands, Beca leaned over the sink, ready for the next round of retching. How could her day possibly get worse? Her thoughts were disturbed by a sudden crash outside. Stacie tumbled in, followed closely by Aubrey and Chloe, each beaming widely.

"Why didn't you tell us?" gushed Chloe, giving her a surprise hug from behind.

"What?" Beca frowned. What hadn't she told them?

"THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT?" all three screamed.

Pregnant? That was impossible. Ever since Jesse had stopped acknowledging her as his beloved, those hot make-out sessions had disappeared as well. The last time was three months ago, and if she had conceived, she would have had a noticeable baby bump by now. And she didn't sleep with any men other than her husband. No, she wasn't as filthy as Jesse.

"I'm no - " Beca tried to start.

"Does Jesse know?"

"I - "

"Oh my god, we have to tell everyone!"

"Guys - "

"Be right back, Beca, the Bellas MUST know!"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Beca almost shrieked. But it was too late, the three Bellas were already gone.

* * *

Late that night, Beca was still at the club, drinking her heart out. She'd tried to abstain from alcohol months ago, when they _had been_ trying to get a baby, but now, all she wanted to do was drain her head of all the disturbing thoughts of Jesse and the whore. He had promised that there was nothing going on between his assistant and him, and now, he had let Kate drape herself all over him. Had she not loved Jesse so much, she would have left when she first found out. But now, the nerd that watered her heart with so much affection, it grew ten times bigger, and softer. And then crushed it. Like some sort of weed in the garden bed, and replaced her with a younger, fresher, and more vibrant woman. It seemed very stupid for Beca Mitchell (sorry, _Swanson_ ) to be saying that, but she had found herself unable to stay away from him for longer than two days. It was a very unhealthy, but like heroin, she craved him more and more by the day.

The warmth of the alcohol fizzed through her system, burning out all the pain of life. She began nodding off, until she heard footsteps approach.

"Beca?"

The masculine voice seemed so familiar, but the vodka stole her ability to locate it. Then one name came to her mind. _Jesse._ What the heck was he doing here? Wasn't he finished with crushing her heart?

"Hmm..." she giggled softly, allowing the drug to take its course.

"Were you at my office this morning?"

The effects of vodka vanished instantly. Why was he asking her this?

* * *

 **A/N: You guys have to be my Betas. If you notice something weird, tell me, and I'll fix it for you. It will still follow the original storyline, but instead of Beca's death, it will be a happy ending.**


End file.
